Twisted Tales
by SPokemonGames
Summary: Foxy is always alone, sitting in Pirate Cove. His joints are rusty, and his fur is ripping away from his endo. But one day, the band wakes up to find something interesting had happened over night. Very, very, interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _Sitting Alone, on Pirate Cove_

Foxy sat alone in Pirate Cove, his ember eyes looking through the tiny opening of his purple curtains. Kids ran around the pizzari, eating pizza, and drinking beverages. The parents were seated, lazily browsing around on their phones.

Dumb landlubbers, he thought to himself. The parents did`t even seem to care about their children, they just shoved their faces into the hand-held divices.

The anamatronic fox sat down, his joints creeking from its` lack of repair. He winced as a shot of pain shot through his wires, like a wave in the seven seas. The pirate sat still, not wanting to make any noise, or hurt himself even more.

11 AM slowly came, the noise of the children fading in the distance, and once again, he felt alone. Ever since the bite, he never really came out of his curtains. The only time he would, was when the dumb endoskelly was not in his suit.

"Dum dum dum, diddly dum dub dub dum, diddly dum," he sang to himself. He used to sing it to the children to calm them down if one of them got hurt, or felt sad. A tear of oil slid its` way down his cheek as he relived some of his past memories.

And for another night, he sat in the darkness of Pirate Cove, alone, once again.

 ** _Wow, that took longer then I expected. Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, bye_**.


	2. Chapter 2- Get Out

**_Ok, chapter 2. Lets hope it dosn't end in chaos like Rusted Metal did. I swear I was about to break something._**

Chica sat alone on stage, staring at the purple curtains that were closed. She sighed. Why did Freddy have to be so rude to Foxy? The pirate fox didn't mean to cause the bite. Foxy tried to speak, but Freddy wouldn't listen.

She sighed again. Maybe she should go see Foxy. The fox was really nice and very humorous. She wanted to make him feel welcomed.

She looked around the stage, making sure the mascot wasn't around. Then got onto her feet, and made her way over to Pirates' Cove. The chicken pulled back the curtains, and the musky smell of oil and smoked wires hit her nose.

The poor thing, having to live in a place that might as well be an abandoned hospital. The wallpaper, which had used to be full of vibrant blues and yellows, was now pealing. Props were scattered across the floor. Wires and metal scraps were splayed everywhere, and the giant ship that was placed in the middle of the stage, had the sails ripped and torn, and the wood was breaking and rotting away...But Foxy was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, her ears picked up the sound of music. It was coming from behind the ship. Humming started after that, it was gentle and soft. It sounded like the song that Foxy would sing to scare the guard, but this time, lyrics played after that.

 _"Hey mate,_  
 _Foxy here,_  
 _finally made it,_  
 _don't you fear,_  
 _I'm here to tell you_  
 _all my tales, but someone is_  
 _approaching near._  
 _I prefer to be alone,_  
 _in my dark Pirate Cove,_  
 _but every now and again,_  
 _I jump right_  
 _out and then..._  
 _Go for the guard_  
 _who just sits in the room,_  
 _with no doors_  
 _and no lights_  
 _I will spell out his doom,_  
 _but why do I find this_  
 _pleasure in fright?_  
 _I guess that's what happens_  
 _when you don't see the light."_

Before he could start again, he heard clapping behind him. He turned his head around sharply, and glared at the intruder."Get...OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3- Glowing Lights

_Chapter 3 Glowing Light_

"Get...OUT!" The fox bellowed, his eyes blazing with fury, and...wait, fear? He wrapped his clawed hand around her arm, and said something in a calmer tone, the seething fire gone from his eyes. "You don't want to be in here."

He quickly shoved her out of the curtains, and started to close them. Before they were fully shut, she caught his gaze, 'sorry' was written all over in his ember gaze. In heartbeats, the purple cloth fully covered the dark room.

Chica sighed, then a deep voice spoke out. "What were you doing in there?" The voice spoke sternly. She jumped around and saw Freddy standing behind her, an angry expression was painted onto his face.

Chica nervously laughed, looking back at the curtain. Freddy kept his fired gaze on her as he spoke again.

"You know what I told you," he said sternly. "That-thing, is dangerous. You shouldn't be around him."

She looked at her father-figure. Her reply was more of a whine than she wanted. "But he didn't seem so bad." After what she said, the look on the mascot's face made her gulp. The bear shook his head in disaproval.

"Do as your told, never, ever, go back there," he growled, before walking away backstage. Chica sighed, all she could think of right now was...

He's different.

 ** _BREAK_**

Foxy sat in his cove, his tail curled around his three paws. His eyepatch was lifted, revealing a faded yellow orb. His hook was going through the fur on his tail, battling the knots that had taken over the red fur.

He sighed. He just didn't want to hurt her, at the most...anybody. Ever since the bite, he isolated himself from everybody else. A drop of oil fell out of his eye, falling onto his chest.

Suddenly, a green light was enveloping his body. He shook his tail, trying to get rid of the light. Panick filled his eyes as it wouldn't stop. He tried to get up into his bare paws, but he felt himself get dragged down onto the ground. In the matter of seconds, he uncontrollably closed his eyes and powered off.

 ** _BREAK_**

When Chica arrived on stage, she started to feel...dizzy. Not until she looked at the others, she saw what was going on. Freddy, Bonnie, and herself, had a glowing, green light enveloping their bodies. Like Foxy, her legs gave way, along with the others, and powered off.

 ** _I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHAHA! I hope you like cliffhangers, because I might not update for a while. Whatever. CHARIZARD9000, DON'T YPU DARE SAY THIS IS TO SHORT! Bye._**


	4. Chapter 4- Kill Yourself

Foxy woke, his body stiff and soar. He felt the wind hit the fur on his legs. WAIT?! Wind? Fur on his LEGS?!

He looked up and saw trees sprawled out everywhere. Bird song filled his ears, and the tang of ferns filled his nose.

He then saw a puddle of fresh water near by. He streched his head out and nearly gasped in suprise. His fur was red, a lighter shade of red reached from his chin, all the way down to his tail tip. Grey spots were scattered across his body, where his metal endoskeloton would have shown. His jaw was no longer hanging loosly from its bolts. Wait, he had no bolts. He relized right then and there, by the un-robotic breath that went in and out of his mouth...That he was no longer a anamatronic. Then it hit him... HE WAS A FLIPPING CAT.

He wobbly walked on three legs (because of the hook), since he knew he wouldn't be able to walk on his real feat, and hastily looked around for the others.

He heard a tiny shriek coming from his right, and ameadiatly knew it was Chica.

He ran at a surprisingly fast speed torwards the cry, and found what he was looking for. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy stood, staring into another puddle. Their eyes were wide as they stared at their reflections. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Will ye guys stop starrin at yerselves like deer caught 'n headlights," he grumbled, his accent sounding like a mix of pirate, and Irish\Scottish.

The band's heads snapped up and stared at him. Freddy's gaze went from shock to anger. He wobbly stepped up to Foxy, and glared at the 'cat'.

"How dare you do this to us, you dare ruin our lives!" He screamed, his eyes wide with anger. Foxy was taken aback, but then turned into a seething fire,

His eyes went black with red pinpricks, and his voice became a deathly low growl. "You DARE accuse ME of doing this?" He growled, the other 'cat' staring at him, his blue eyes showing a spark of fright. "None of this was my fault, and you _KNOW IT_!" His voice became louder, his shoulders tensing, ready to pounce.

He jumped, launching himself gracefully into the air, swiping at Freddy's back. The other cat yowled in surprise, turning around. He tried to swipe at the pirate, but of course, Foxy was to fast. The redish cat did a back-hand-spring, kicking the brown tom in the face. He then launched himself into the air again, skimming his hook across the tom's side. He threw Freddy across the sand, making the cat hit a tree.

Foxy stood, his eyes going back to normal as he saw the blood dripping from the silver hook, gleaming in the sunlight. He shook his head. Whenever he saw blood, vices would run through his head.

 _Kill yourself! Die! Nobody needs you._

He broke from his thoughts, finding his hook slowly heading torwards his neck. He closed his eye, waiting for death to rightfully take his spirit to the pits of Hell, but it didn't come.

Something gripped his arm tightly. He opened his eye to see Chica with one of her bright gold paws holding his arm away from his neck.

He glared. She jumped a bit, but didn't let go. "Don't go!" Her high-pitched mew cut through the air. He frowned even more, slowly pulling his arm away from her grip.

"Why, me don't deserve to live," he said sharply. "I deserve to burn in the fires of Hell"

She gasped from his retort, putting a paw over her muzzle. Her head shook, her tail was trapped between her legs. (Do cats do that?) A little squeak was heard after that.

"No you don't."

 ** _There we go. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, the computer kind of sucks. This is going to take me forever to edit. BYYYYEEEE!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- Meet ThunderClan_

A tear slid down Chica's face as she looked into his dull, yellow eyes. The shined when the were robots, but that was only because they were, well, robots. Now, they didn't glow, the color faded with sad, distant memories.

Foxy looked away from her, turning around to look up at the know rising moon. The stars were beautiful. Foxy always wanted to see the stars, but it didn't seem to help.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves caught his attention. His ears rose, listening to the soft rustle. A growl escaped his throat, and his claws unsheathed.

A group of cats ran out into the open, stopping right in front of Foxy. The cat in the lead, a brown tabby tom, spoke.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" The cat questioned, staying surprisingly calm. Foxy sheathed his claws and cleared his face from any hostile expression.

Freddy limped over and pushed Foxy out of the way. He gave a snotty remark. "We can walk wherever we wa-

Foxy gave a death glare at the brown tom in front of him. He poked Freddy's bloody side, which made the tom yowl in pain. The red furred cat snarled at the pained tom. "Freddy, if ye don't shut up, me will tear ye to pieces!"

He looked back at the patrol, and gave an apology. "Sorry for that, Freddy emFat/embear be just a sore pain in the arse." He paused. "We will be out of he-"

He was interrupted by the lead tom. "I saw you fight," a smile was painted onto his muzzle. "You could stay with us, if you'd like"

Foxy looked back at Chica and Bonnie. They both nodded, while Freddy just sat, pouting. He looked back at the tom. "If it be okay with ye, matey."

The cat flicked his tail, as if to say "follow me," and lead his group over towards a trail. He looked back at the four cats and asked, "What are your names?"

Foxy flicked his his hook over to each cat as he said their names. "The lass be Chica, o'er there be Bonnie, and the snotty one be Freddy. Then he proceeded on limping his way after them. "I, be Foxy."

The lead cat looked at him and said his own name. "I'm Bramblestar, he's Berrynose, then there is Brackenfur, and there's Lionblaze," pointing his nose to each tom. He looked back at Foxy again. "What brings you here?"

The tom nearly froze, but kept his cool. "Ye woul'n believe us," he simply replied, looking streight ahead. Bramblestar raised a brow, but didn't question anything as he lead the cats down a slope.

Scents of what Foxy guessed was the scents of many cats. As they walked through an opening, the red furred tom nearly froze at the sight.

Cats padded around everywhere, walking in and out of dens made out of thorns and brambles. Bramblestar touched Foxy's shoulder with the tip of his tail, meowing. "Come on, let's go meet Squirrelflght. She can give you a tour of the camp later," he said, then heading towards a den made out of brambles.

Foxy and the other three followed, padding after the leader. The mewling of what sounded like kits, which is what he would call them, since he's a fox, came from the entrance. The tom suddenly stopped his paws at the sounds, like screams.

 _Kits, kids._

 ** _Yes, I know Squirrelflight has kits at the end of Bramblestars Storm, BUT I DONT GIVE A CRAP. At least I finally got to type. See ya._**


	6. Chapter 6-New Lives

Foxy's ears flattened to the ack of his skull, hearing the sound of young kits. Bramblestar turned his head to look over his shoulder, raising a brow. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Chica tapped the leader on the shoulder, whispering into his ear. Bramblestar nodded his head, turning around fully.

"Okay, maybe you can see them later," he meowed to the pirate. "But, I have to tell the clan of your arraval."

Before the other four cats could say anything, Bramblestar padded away and pawed his way up a large, jagged rock. When the tom reached the top, he lifted his head high, and bellowed, "Lat all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The crew saw cats turn their heads towards the leader. Others padding out of dens, and setting themselves beneath Highledge. Ears were alert, waiting for what their leader was about to say. The tabby's eyes looked over the cats bellow, finally landing his amber gaze on the group.

"Earlier, my patrol had found these four cats in ThunderClan territory. One had shown his ability to fight and protect himself, and we agreed to let these cats stay in camp for a short amount of time." He finished his anouncement, looking over the clan, trying to read their actions.

Murmuring filled the air, and Foxy started to get nervous. I feel like somethins' goin' to happen. The leader suddenly locked eyes with the crimson tom, amber meeting amber.

"Will you exept this offer, Foxy?" Bramblestar's head cocked to the side, waiting for the tom's answer. Foxy looked back over his shoulder to the crew, exept for the bastard, and saw them nod their heads. He turned back and nodded his head towards the lead tom, saying no word.

Bramblestar nodded back (geez, whats up with the nodding) and jumped down from his perch. He padded over to the group, and Foxy held his chin high. "I dont think you would be welcomed in the warrior's den, so-"

Foxy lifted his tail up a little to the leaders fac to silence him. "Me don't know 'bout the others, but I be sleeping in the forest." Bramblestar raised a brow.

"Are you sure," he meowed, his gaze questioning. Foxy nodded, turning to the others. Chica nodded her own head, padding towards the crimson tom's flank.

She then looked at the leader, answering his question. "I'll...sleep in the forest as well." Bonnie and Freddy disagreed and decided to stay in the camp. Foxy looked at the sky, shaking his head slowly.

I swear, being a cat will be like shit.  



	7. Chapter 7-Hopefully

Foxy looked up the tree, unsheathing his claws, ready to spring up the damp bark. He pushed off his haunches, and clambered up the tree, almoat slipping because of his damned hook. As he landed on a sturdy branch, he leened down to look at Chica, her body quivering.

"Come on," he said, beckoning with his tail. Chica stayed in her position, still shaking, her fur ruffled. The tom rolled his eyes, lowering his head even more, engraving his claws and hook into the wood. "Come on, jump up and I'll catch you."

The she-cat lowered her fur, and her trembleing starting to settle down. She rocked back on her haunches, and leaped up. She yelped as she felt his sharp fangs bite into her scruff. He threw her up onto the branch. Her forarms wrapped around the the bark, digging her claws in deep, holding on for dear life.

He chuckled softly at her actions, turning around and padded across the branch. The leaves were parted slightly, showing a little den. The trunk was flat, leaving at least a little space for two cats.

He crouched down and padded through the leaves. Chica followed soon after. Foxy parted his jaws and gave a yawn, folding his legs under his body to lay dow. It was...Nice, to finally be out of his broken down cove. No dust, no smell of rot and decay. Instead, a steady breeze flew through the air. The smell of prey and, leaves, and herbs filled his noze. It was...Peacefull.

What he didn't know, was that peace would soon become a living hell.

Bramblestar saw Squirrelflight pad out into the open, streching her legs from a long, hard day. The tom padded towards his mate, nuzzleing her flank. Squirrelflight smirked, her green gaze teasing.

"You're just like Firestar, taking in cats you don't even know." Her tail poked his side, still holding his gaze.

The leader shook his head. "I don't know why, but, I felt power rising from them, especially the crimson one." Squirrelflight tilted her head, giving him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes bored into his. He broke the gaze, looking at the stars.

"I don't know. I'm hoping StarClan will give me a sign." He looked back at the ginger she-cat, twining his tail with hers. "Hopefully."

She looked back at him in agreement. "Hopefully."

 _ **He guys, thanks for reading and giving me your support. Please leave a review and maybe some ideas. Thank you fellow deadly sins. (I'm sorry, I had to throw in a Seven Deadly Sins refference ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8-Even More Introductions

Foxy felt something stir against is stomach. Something…warm. He groggily lifted his head, blinking the sleep out of his amber eyes. He looked down, and when his eyes landed on the source of this warmth, his ears slightly grew hot. Chica slept next to him, her back against his stomach. She stirred again, her tail now wrapping around his own.

The crimson tom took a deep breath, shaking his head. He placed his jaw on his paws, closing his eyes. Right before he was able to fall asleep, he heard a loud _thump_ and a cry of pain soon afterwards.

* * *

 _Stupid fox, thinking he can boss me around. Thinking he's so cool. Thinking he can take Chica away from me._ Freddy thought as he trudged down the trail. He was following Chica's sweet scent trail. The trail ended at the end of a large tree. Then he picked up something else. The smell of that _mangy_ fox.

 _They're…up in the tree,_ he thought, a sneer painting onto his maw. Freddy unsheathed his claws, rocking back onto his haunches. He "launched" into the air. Triumph was shown on his face, as he landed on the tree, but then…he realized he didn't latch onto the bark. Instead, he was in the air, falling….STUPID GRAVITY!

He let out a yowl of pain as he hit the dust covered ground, his injury hadn't healed yet. Curse that retched fox.

* * *

Foxy and Chica's heads raised as they heard a loud _THUMP,_ followed by a yowl of agony. They got up onto their paws and…eeer, hook, padding over to the edge of the tree and parting the leafy branches. There lay a pained Freddy, his blue eyes filled with tears.

 _What a baby,_ they both thought at the same time.

The crimson clawed his way down the trunk, using his muscular back to catch the she-cat when he got to the bottom. They went over to the brown tom, Foxy grabbing him by the scruff. "How many times are you going to get hurt, dumb ass?" Foxy asked the bear. Freddy grumbled in response.

As the group entered the camp, some cats stared at them with hostility. Foxy saw Bramblestar padding around, chatting with some cats. When he sat down, the crimson tom made his way towards the leader. He dropped the cat he was carrying, and asked the leader, "Do you know where I can put this thing."

Bramblestar nodded, a questioning gaze flinging from tom to tom. "Over in the medicine den," he meowed, flicking his tail o'ver to a cave, hidden by tendrils of bramble. "Our medicine cats, Leafpool and Jayfeather, can help your, errr, friend."

Foxy nodded as he picked up the other tom by his scruff again, dragging him into the direction of the den. He saw two cats touch noses, happily mewing to each other. He could tell they had a deep connection, probably siblings, or great friends.

The cats stopped to look at them. One of them, a light brown tabby she-cat with ember eyes spoke first. "Hello, my name's Leafpool. This is my sister, Squirrelflight." She introduced, flicking her tail to the other cat, who had bright, ginger fur, green eyes, and a white tail-tip. Her right paw was white as well. "What can I do for you?"

Foxy nodded to the two. "Nice to meet you, my name be Foxy, the lass be Chica, and this brown blob of stupidity be Freddy." He glared at Freddy, who had been dropped to the ground, yet again. "Your leader said we could bring this one here."

Leafpool looked at the brown tom's injuries, shaking her head in disapproval. "How did he even get injured?" She asked them.

The "fox" turned around, meowing before padding away, "He was being stupid, "climbed" a tree, and fell out of the tree."

Then he saw them. Five, tiny, adorable kits, playing in the warm rays of the sun. Chasing after butterflies and play fighting with each other. The kits stopped to look at them, green and ember orbs filled with wonder.

Squirrelflight padded up to them, pride showing in her eyes. "These are my kits," she said to them. "Featherkit, Stormkit, Sparkkit, Webkit, and Firekit. Bramblestar is the father." She said, flicking her tail at each kit.

The two cats gave the mother their congratulations, then headed out of camp. Chica purred happily. "Those baby kittens were so _adorable_!" She meowed.

"Yeah…" Foxy replied plainly, as if he was spacing out, thinking about that _horrible_ memory. The she-cat's ears flattened against her skull, her eyes filled with sorrow. She laid her tail over his shoulder, meowing in a reassuring voice. "That _wasn't_ your fault, it was Freddy's!"

Foxy let out another plain "yeah…" and continued on. They both clawed up the tree, lied down against the soft moss and leaves, and fell into the world of darkness and dreams.

* * *

 _ **There we go guys. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I was working on the Seven Deadly Sins story, and some other stuff was going on. Leave a review. Tell me what you think of the stories, maybe some suggestions. And if you havn't read my account, read it or make me explain again. *Deep breaths* Leave a challenge (story suggestions) tell me summary characters title rating genre and more if you want to. *Deep breathes* There we go. Please read my other stories if you want to. And don't forget to leave a review ;) Byyyyyeeeee!**_


	9. Chapter 9- Soft Screams

Chapter 9- Soft Screams

Foxy and Chica padded into camp, their paws slightly thumping against the worn dirt. The tom-cat had started to get used to the small mews of Squirrelflight's kits. Well, enough to where his ears didn't instantly fall back to his skull. Most of the ThunderClan cats still seemed wary of the Fazbear Gang, giving them swift glances from time-to-time. Freddy's wounds were still healing, just starting to scab up.

Bramblestar walked over to them, Dustpelt in tow. "How well do you two think you couid do at hunting?" He asked, flicking his tail at the lump of prey in the center of camp.

The she-cat shook her head vigorously, "I couldn't kill a fly, even if I tried." She mewed.

The crimson cat next to her shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind huntin' prey, but I don't think I could _eat_ any of it, lad."

"Do you think you could hunt with that _thing_?" Dustpelt questioned, his gaze flicking towards the hook that replaced Foxy's right paw.

He shrugged once again, "I've done good so far."

* * *

The tom hid in the undergrowth, making sure his bushy tail stayed still right above the leaves that littered the forest floor. His amber eyes were locked on their target, following the squirrel's every move. The small rodent was nibbling in small nuts, facing away from it's hidden killer.

The former fox quickly leaped into the air, swiping at it's throat with his hook. Soon, the rodent was placed in a bush, while Foxy went on ahead to search for more prey.

After his hunt was finished, he gathered his prey and set off towards camp.

"Help us!" A small scream broke the silence of the forest.

Foxy's ears perked. The kits! He sprinted through the forest, the fresh-kill forgotten. The mewles of Squirrelflight's kittens got louder as he got closer to the source. Thorns snagged at his crimson pelt, but he payed no attention as the blood soaked into his already red fur.

He finally broke into a clearing. What he saw caused his lips to curl back into a wicked snarl. Three roughed-up toms loomed over Featherkit and Sparkkit, cackling harshly. Featherkit's flank was caked with dried blood and mud, and her sister had a deep gash running under her eye, and one of her back paws was twisted in a sickening way.

"What do you think, Ice? Should we kill 'em?" One asked. His paws were large, and his grey pelt was thick with knots.

The one called Ice ruffled his white fur, which seemed unnaturally silky and soft, well-groomed. A scar ran across his left eye. "No. I think they would make great toys to play with. What do you say, Brick?" He asked the ratty dark red-furred tom next to him. He gave a nod, licking his cracked lips.

Ice raised a paw, ready to knock the two she-kits out. Foxy suddenly launched himself forward, bowling the larger tom off his paws. They both tousled, claws unsheathed and jaws snapping at each others necks. The smaller cat managed to lodge his hook in Ice's flank, more blood coating the sharp point.

The former fox was lifted off of Ice by the other two rogues, removing the angered tom from their leader. He was tossed over to the kits when they managed to, but he was back on his paws soon after. He crouched down next to the them, swiftly grooming them, before ordering them to stay behind him.

The crimson cat glared and snarled at the three, the fur on his shoulders ruffled, and his tail bristling. His amber eyes following their every move, just like the prey he had caught earlier. "What do you think you're doing here, on ThunderClan territory?" He growled.

Brick growled back, "Who do you think you are? _Talking_ to us? _Attacking_ us? As if you'd be strong enough to beat even _one_ of us!"

Foxy rolled his eyes, "Says the lads who were the ones clawing at defenseless kits. And, you don't know how strong me am, lads."

The leader's hackles raised, "Why you little...!"

"You little _what_?"

Before Ice could even lift one paw off the ground, he was tackled to the ground by Dustpelt's patrol. Brackenfur and Cloudtail cornered the other two, while Dustpelt and Rosepetal dragged Ice to the ground.

Here we go guys. Sorry for not updating. I had a little Writers' Block, and I'm busy with Gymnastics and family stuff. I'm also updating on Wattpad. Hope you're happy! See you!


	10. Chapter 10- Who Are You?

Soon after that battle, the three rogues were dragged into ThunderClan camp by the patrol, deep gashes were caked in dried blood, and small tufts of fur had been ripped from their pelts. The kits mewled softly as they entered camp before getting tackled by their mother, who had showered them in worried licks and quick questions. Foxy had a few cuts, but he was fine.

"What happened?" Bramblestar asked the ginger tom, his amber eyes flicking swift glances towards his mate and kits.

"While I was hintin', I found them being attacked by these rogues." He growled, glaring at the knocked out toms. "Idiots."

Chica suddenly jumped up onto his back, reaching her head over his shoulder to look onto his yellow eyes. "Are you okay? I heard what happened an-"

"Lass, I'm fine. Nothing ol' Foxy couldn't handle. Just some dumb scumbags lookin' for some trouble." He interrupted her, raising his nonexistent brow. "Could you get off of me now, lass?"

The she-cat quickly bounced off of him, landing on her paws. "Sorry!" She said, flustered.

The tom shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully. "Eh. I think I'm goin' to me home." He said.

He was about to walk off, when Bramblestar stopped him. "Hey, Foxy! Can I talk to you real quick!" He called.

"Uh, sure." Foxy said, giving Chica a questioning look. The crimson cat followed the ThunderClan leader into his den, settling down in front of him. "So, what did ya' wanna talk 'bout?" He asked, examining his hook.

Brambestar looked as if he was arguing with himself. "Where did you come from?" He asked, his amber eyes looking at Foxy warily. "Are you guys kittypets?"

Foxy perked his ears, cocking his head to the side. "Kittypets?" He questioned. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Just tell me where you came from."

The former fox looked down, his amber eyes softened and dulled. "I would rather not talk about it. You, lad, wouldn't even believe us. You'd probably think me be goin' nuts." He looked back up a Brambestar, who's eyes said _just tell me already, you dumby!_

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

 ** _Okay yeah, it's short, but at least I updated! And, it's 1:48 AM right now, so... I also have a little bit of writers block, and I've been thinking more about my Wattpad stories a lot lately. But don't worry, I'm just gonna switch between the and the Wattpad every week, so it should be pretty evened out, I guess. It's winter break, yay! No homework for me! So I have more time for you guys. Anyways, I'l see all you dudes in the next chapter! *Hugs my laptop while watching Jacksepticeye*_**


	11. Malfunction

Hey guys. So, I know it's been a while. I've been thinking, and I realized I needed to start this story over. Twisted Tales isn't really that good, because i wasn't really ready to write it when I published it. My writing has improved, and I know I can do better. I'm deleting all my stories, and republishing Twisted Tales. The new story is called Malfunction.


	12. Update

So, I have decided that Malfunction will not be published until October. I need to organize some things and figure out a story line for the book, because it's not coming around as easily as some other books, such as my Love at First Bite (Levi x Erwin) book. And also, it's a perfect time for a Five Nights at Freddy's book. Thank you for reading. I'll see you in October, my Demons. Bye!


End file.
